R'lyeh
'''R'lyeh '''is an animus SeaWing, and the only to not be part of the royal family. However, she has a rather dark secret for her powers. Appearance Before she made her deal, R'lyeh had sparkling, jade green scales, with a pale green underbelly. The marking all over her body were pure white, and her claws shined like ivory. Her eyes, a natural blue shade. Ever since she made the deal, however, R'lyeh changed. Her scales are now a dull, grayish green color, with a greenish silver underbelly. Her webbing and fins are the same greenish silver color, and her wing membrane and tongue are a kelp green. Instead of normal bioluminescent markings, they're a pale red color, and only glow dimly. Her claws and horns are yellowed and brittle, easy to snap off. And her eyes? A piercing red color, and seemingly always bloodshot. Personality R'lyeh is greedy and narcissitic, believing she is higher then other SeaWings, royal or not, since she has animus powers despite lacking royal blood. She enjoys bling and treasure, and will do anything to get her hands on it. She tends to make stupid decisions to get what she wants, with the whole reason for her animus abilities being all because of one bad choice. She enchants something every single day, and never seems to stop. However, in the cover of the dark, this bratty dragonet shows a different side. In secret, during the black of night, she secretly sneaks into dragon's dens and kills them. She never wastes the good meat, plucking off the scales and eating the body. She cannot stop doing this, or else her animus powers will fade, which she wants to avoid at all costs. Remaining parts of the dragons she kills are turned into jewelry. Horns are made into necklaces and bracelets, scales are turned into charms. Don't be surprised if she walks in one day wearing an accessory smelling of dead dragon. History Many people have come up with explanations for R'lyeh's animus powers. Some say that she's animus enchanted. Others say that one of her ancestors was a royal. This would be far from the truth. R'lyeh's animus powers came from one day when she was about 10 in dragon years, and was skipping through a field, when she met an odd dragon. He appeared like a SandWing with monochrome scales. He introduced himself as Ire, and struck a deal with the young dragonet. She could get animus powers, with the only drawback being that starting at age 13, she'd have to sacrificing dragons to him daily. Being severely naive at the time, and still being very naive, she accepted. R'lyeh still sometimes talks with Ire, and has made sure to kill a dragon every single day, making sure to not waste a single part of their body. Trivia *R'lyeh is the name of an underwater city in the infamous story Call of Cthulhu. *She can still loose her soul to her animus powers, and if she did, she'd become an unstoppable killing machine. **Ire never informed her of this part of the deal, and doesn't plan on informing her. *Ire may or may not get his own page. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:LGBT+